Boarding School Hell!
by Mr Skull
Summary: Ninja children of Konoha and several other places, forced to go to Boarding school! Should be an ordinary year...... Right? Contains RP characters and OOC Naruto characters
1. Chapter 1: Well, here we are

Well everyone, this is my first attempt at a serious fanfic. I have added in the character that I roleplay with. Here are his details.

Name: Masamaru Hakano  
Age: 17 (as are most of the kids in this fanfic)

Hair Color: Dark Crimson

Hair Style: Similar to Gaara's, but longer  
Attire: Long sleeved dark aqua shirt, fingerless sand village gloves, sand headband on his right arm, long black ninja pants and black ninja sandals.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. The idea for this fanfic was born from Chiame-Yoru's "All Guys Konoha High" fanfic, so credit for the idea goes to her! She rules:D

Enjoy the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 1: Well, Here we are.**

"Aw man… So this is the school?"

Masamaru looked toward the large buildings that stood before him. Just in front of him was the courtyard, littered with benches and trees, and the odd drinking fountain.

To his left stood a dorm building painted a deep purple colour, signifying it was the Girl's Dorms.

To his right stood another dorm building, instead painted a deep crimson, similar to his own hair colour, meaning it must have been the Boy's Dorms.

He groaned with a Shikamaru-style tone in his voice.

"This is so gonna suck……"

A strong hand whacked Masamaru on the back so roughly that it almost knocked him down, which caused him to turn around angrily, ready to punch someone.

He came face to face with another redheaded teen, heavily eyelinered, with a Japanese character tattooed to his forehead.

"What do you want, Gaara?" Masamaru said with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

Gaara walked up beside him, also looking at the school.

"I know what you mean Masa…. I can't believe they're making us come to this dump…." He said with that familiar hateful tone.

"Well, at least Yuuki and Shikei will be here…. That's gotta account for something right?" Masamaru said, looking slightly less peeved now.

"I suppose so…."

"Then let's just make the best of it, eh?"

"Whatever….."

Their attention was grabbed by a loud whistle behind them.

Gaara and Masa turned around slowly and saw Anko, shouting for everyone to be quiet.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS!! You can come and grab your bags now! AND DO IT WITHOUT CAUSING ANY TROUBLE!!!!" She shouted at them in a drill sergeant kind of way.

The group resumed their little conversations with their friends and headed for the base area of the bus to collect their bags.

Gaara grabbed his backpack and his large black and red bag which contained his gear, while Masamaru reached out to grab his.

As Masa reached for his bag, a hand shoved his hand out of the way to grab a dark blue bag. Masa looked at the hand then followed the arm attached to it upward to see whom it belonged to.

He came face to face with a Raven haired boy with a fringe that covered the sides of his face. The two glared at one another for a moment before Masa spoke.

"Watch where you're going Sasuke, or one day, you might LOSE that hand" He said with a glare of anger. Masamaru had never gotten along with Sasuke very well, on account of the fact that he was responsible for Masa's large scar across the right side of his back.

Sasuke simply looked at his bag and grabbed it, replying "I'd love to see you try, loser." Before picking up his bag and walking to join the crowd gathering inside the school grounds.

Masamaru simply sighed angrily and grabbed his two bags.

"This is gonna be a long year……" He mumbled to himself as he headed toward the crowd.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, end of the First chapter. Review as to whether you liked it or not, and with ideas as to what you all want in the second chapter! I am gonna try and make this Fanfic suggestion based. Keep in mind that not all ideas will be used though


	2. Chapter 2: Settling in

Well, the reviews for the first chapter weren't quite what I was hoping for…. But it was my first fanfic, I ain't gonna lose sleep over it lol.

Anyways, here's chapter two of Konoha Boarding School life. Let's hope I get a couple of reviews out of it eh?

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Naruto. The created characters (Masamaru, Shikei, Rika and Yuuki) are all owned by my friends and I, and I have permission to use them! -smile- Idea for the boarding school aspect goes to ****Chiame-Yoru**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Recap:**

Masamaru simply sighed angrily and grabbed his two bags.

"This is gonna be a long year……" He mumbled to himself as he headed toward the crowd.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Settling in**

Masamaru grabbed his red backpack and black bag and slung them over his shoulders, then buried his hands in his pockets and headed for the crowd gathering inside the school grounds.

"Hey Masamaru!" a loud voice grabbed his attention.

Masa turned around slowly, seeing a blonde haired boy with a big grin on his face running toward him.

Masa returned the smile slightly. "How's it going Naruto?"

Naruto stopped running beside him and walked calmly inside too. "Excited about coming here! Believe it!" he almost shouted happily.

Masa turned to face him, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. "You mean you were actually looking _forward_ to coming here?"

"Of course! Anything that'll help me to become Hokage!"

"Still following the dream, eh?" Masa replied with a slight smile.

"Definitely! I AM gonna be the next Hokage, believe it!"

Masa smiled for the first time since he arrived at the school gates and continued in, standing next to Gaara, who had put his bags down and folded his arms.

"Grrrr… When are they gonna tell us what rooms to go to already?" He groaned impatiently.

Masa simply replied casually "When they feel like it I supp-"

"Alright, all of you! SHUT UP!!"

He was cut off by Anko, who was standing at the front of the group, preparing to speak to them.

"Alright Maggots! It's time to be taken to your dorms! I will take the girls to the girls dorms and read out the pairings for the rooms, and Kakashi will-" She looked toward her boyfriend to introduce him.

However, Kakashi wasn't paying attention to her, as his face was buried in his favourite orange-covered book.

"KAKASHI!"

"Hm?" He looked up from his book lazily and noticed the group, then scratched the back of his head with a nervous chuckle.

"As I was saying…" Continued Anko "Kakashi will take the boys to the boys dorms and read out the pairings for the rooms. Now MOVE OUT!"

"Man, she makes me feel like we're in the army….." Gaara grumbled to Masa.

"I think that's what she's supposed to be doing. She IS a jounin after all…" Masa replied.

Moments later, they were standing outside the dorm as Kakashi read out the dorm partners, and which room they were assigned to.

"Uzumaki Naruto…."

"Right here!" Naruto perked up from the front of the group.

"Will be sharing room 104 with……. Uchiha Sasuke"

Sasuke, in the middle of the group, groaned.

Naruto's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open.

Masa sniggered to himself.

Naruto groaned with annoyance and grabbed his stuff, heading for the room with the key he was given by Kakashi. Sasuke followed after him carrying his own gear.

"Now next up…." Continued Kakashi. "Hakano Masamaru…."

"Over here, Kakashi-sensei" Masa said in a 'let's just get on with this' tone.

"Will be sharing room 106 with Sabaku No Gaara"

Masa smiled and turned to high-five Gaara, who returned the smile.

They slung their gear back over their backs and took their room keys from Kakashi, heading down the hallway toward Room 106.

They reached the room within about 5 minutes and unlocked the door with Gaara's key, then stepped into the room.

"Oh AWESOME! At least they coloured it right!" said Masamaru.

They looked around the room painted black, which was fine by them since it was their favourite colour anyway. There were two beds with bedside clocks and lamps on a pair of small bedside tables in the far corners, one bed being next to a door that lead to the small in-dorm bathroom that contained a shower, a toilet and a sink with a mirror above it. In the corners nearest to the door stood two large closets for storage of clothes, uniform, etc. Right next to the door was a large cloth basket on wheels labelled "Laundry".

Masa looked at the walls and raised his hand to his chin, thinking for a moment.

"Something's missing from this room.…" Masa said, looking at Gaara.

"You thinking….. heavy metal posters?" Gaara said with an evil smirk.

Masa, returning the smirk, said "You know me too well"

They put their bags down and pulled their backpacks off their backs, pulling out several rolled up posters each, along with a few sticks of blu tack.

They then set about the task of littering the walls with posters of their favourite bands. Masa placed his favourite poster above his bed, which displayed a picture of the Grim Reaper wearing a cloak made of lost souls, holding his scythe in a sinister fashion (that's actually a poster I have in real life:D) whereas Gaara laid a poster of a demonic looking symbol in red over a black background above his.

About 10 minutes later, Masa and Gaara looked around the room at the many posters they had laid on the walls.

"Looks much better now, doesn't it?"

"You said it Masa!"

They were interrupted in their observation of their work of art by a sharp knock at the door.

Masa walked over casually and opened it, coming face to face with a brown haired boy with his hair tied up in a spiked looking ponytail.

"What's up Shikamaru?" Masa asked him casually.

"Ehh… I've been told to tell all you guys to report to the assembly hall for the beginning of year speech or something….." Shikamaru replied, that familiar annoyed tone in his voice.

"Do we HAVE to go?"

"I don't really wanna….. but it's compulsory and all that crap….."

Masa rolled his eyes. "Oh alright then. C'mon Gaara."

Gaara put his key into his pocket and walked out the door, looking irritated already. He hated having to sit through boring lectures.

Masa walked out after him and pulled the door shut, locking it with his key and placing it in his pocket also, then burying his hands in his pockets as he headed for the assembly hall beside Gaara.

"This is gonna be boring as hell….." Gaara groaned, dragging his feet as he walked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the end of the second chapter! Read and review, tell me if you liked it!

Gaara: maybe they think your fanfic is crap…..

Me: who asked you -evil glare-

Gaara: -folds arms- whatever.

Me: anyway, review! Praise, flame, ideas for up and coming chapters, I honestly don't mind! Just please review! Ty


End file.
